I died for you
by Erusel
Summary: Los verdaderos sentimientos de Tomoyo. SONG-FIC. COMPLETO


=I DIED FOR YOU=  
  
Abro mis ojos lentamente, puedo sentir la brisa acariciar mi rostro y miro el cielo en busca de la respuesta de porque estoy aquí...mas solo su rostro aparece en mi mente y no puedo evitar derramar lagrimas al recordarlo  
  
  
  
I cant believed now/ no puedo creerlo   
  
This isnt what i planned/ esto no es lo q había planeado  
  
I lived and died now/ viví y morí ahora  
  
I just cant understand/ solo no puedo entenderlo  
  
  
  
  
  
Camino despacio por las calles solitarias, la luna me mira desde el cielo en todo su esplendor iluminando mi largo cabello negro y las lagrimas q amenazan con salir de mis ojos, no entiendo lo que esta pasando, lo ultimo que recuerdo estar en el baño de mi habitación, recordando las aventuras  
  
vividas con mi mejor amiga Sakura... Sakura que habrá sido de ella? Hace demasiado tiempo que no la veo, no desde que mi madre murió y tuve que mudarme a Alemania con mi abuelo, al principio mantuvimos una correspondencia normal pero con el tiempo ella dejo de escribirme y aun no se porque...pero él...el continuo todos estos años escribiéndome, recordándome que no estoy sola que nunca lo estuve ni lo estaré...pero me mintió, todos estos años me mintió, hace un par de meses deje de recibir cartas suyas y llore...llore porque el era lo único q me mantenía en este mundo, fue por el que termine con mi vida en ese cuarto de baño, pude ver mi sangre derramarse y lo llame...una y otra vez...pero el nunca vino...entonces que hago aquí? Porque no estoy donde mi madre? No lo entiendo!!! Tengo miedo, miedo de no poder contemplar su rostro de nuevo...salgo de mis pensamientos...alguien me esta llamando...puedo escuchar la suave voz de un hombre llamarme por mi nombre  
  
  
  
-"tomoyo...ven aquí mi niña"- el extiende su mano hacia mí y no puedo evitar tomarla, me refugio en sus brazos y comienzo a llorar, a llorar porque tengo tanto miedo, puedo ver su rostro, un rostro tan pálido, su largo cabello negro contrastan con el rojo de sus ojos y esas.....alas? Él tiene alas! Alas de murciélago puedo notar...  
  
-"quien eres"- le pregunto - "soy alguien que puede darte lo q tanto añoras...volver a verlo después de tantos años" - el me sonríe despacio y dulcemente, pero a mime parece mas una sonrisa diabólica, pero no me importa, solo quiero estar con mi amor - "que debo hacer"- le pregunto - " es algo muy simple mi querida Tomoyo, te llevare a donde el esta, podrás estar con el una ultima vez pero cuando eso pase deberás pagar el precio"- el acaricia lentamente mi mejilla cuando termina de hablar y me mira esperando una respuesta, asiento suavemente con la cabeza y el trato se cierra...  
  
  
  
With all the love i feel/ con todo el amor que siento  
  
I could never leave him/ nunca podré dejarlo  
  
No matter what the cost/ no importa el costo   
  
my soul the price to see him/ mi alma el precio por verlo  
  
  
  
  
  
Abro mis ojos de nuevo, ahora me doy cuenta que perdí la conciencia cuando cerramos el trato, pero donde esta el? Se fue y me engaño! No...un momento, no estoy en Berlín mas...donde estoy? Este lugar me parece conocido...miro el edificio y leo despacio, dice...escuela Tomoeda!!! Entonces me trajo de vuelta! El debe estar aquí..pero que hace el aquí? Tal vez algo malo paso y se vio forzado a volver...no lo se...camino lentamente hasta llegar al parque pingüino, es tal como lo recuerdo, me siento un momento en los juegos a pensar, quiero verlo pero necesito aclarar mi mente antes, puedo ver sus hermosos ojos una vez mas y su rebelde cabello castaño, Oh siempre fue tan hermoso...después 15 años sigue pareciéndome como si fuera ayer...no se porque nunca volví a buscarlo..tal vez fue que tenia miedo o porque el nunca me lo pidió, incluso recuerdo cuando mi madre murió, el no estuvo aquí para consolarme, Sakura estuvo, mi querida Sakura...pero no fue lo mismo, yo hubiera querido sentir sus brazos fuerte alrededor de mi...protegiéndome...las lagrimas cubren mi rostro, después hace cinco años murió mi abuelo... una vez mas necesite su compañía, pero el estaba  
  
del otro lado del mundo y sus obligaciones no le permitían ir a verme...Oh mi querido Shaoran...como puedo amarte tanto y tu tan lejos sin siquiera  
  
saberlo...  
  
  
  
Oh how I love you The pain won't go away/ Oh como te amo, el dolor no se ira  
  
Oh when I need you/ oh cuando te necesito  
  
You're always so far away/ siempre estas demasiado lejos  
  
I cry for you/ lloro por ti  
  
Leaving myself to blame/ hechandome la culpa  
  
I died for you/ morí por ti  
  
I gave up everything/ te di todo  
  
  
  
  
  
Suspiro y seco las lagrimas de mis ojos, la hora ha llegado, es hora de ir a verlo...por fin lo veré!!! No puedo esperar mas y empiezo a correr, pero me detengo en seco...como encontrarlo? Donde vive el? No lo se...ah ya se! Iré a buscar a Sakura, ella debe saber donde vive o debe mantener contacto con Shaoran, la seguiré cuando vaya a verlo! Si eso haré! - empiezo a correr de nuevo y en pocos minutos llego a donde solía vivir Sakura, me pregunto si aun vivirá aquí, entro lentamente...parece que hay fiesta, camino despacio dando la vuelta a la casa hasta llegar al patio, miro a todos con curiosidad y una gran alegría invade mi alma cuando reconozco a todos mis amigos de la infancia, ahí esta el papa de Sakura, Touya, Yukito, Kero y esa es Sakura!!! Esta embarazada!!! No puedo creer q tantas cosas hayan pasado en mi ausencia...alguien sale de la casa, no lo distingo bien hasta que el esta cerca y puedo ver que es...Shaoran!!! mi Shaoran! El se acerca lentamente a Sakura y la besa al tiempo que acaricia su vientre y le pregunta que como esta su bebe...en ese momento pude sentir como moría una vez mas, me recargo en la pared y lloro, lloro porque el ama a alguien mas...  
  
  
  
  
  
The pain was just to much/ el dolor fue demasiado   
  
When I finally saw him/ cuando finalmente lo vi  
  
he's happy and in love /el es feliz enamorado  
  
In love with my best friend/ enamorado de mi mejor amiga  
  
What makes it hurt so bad/ que hace que duele tanto  
  
Is that I love them both/ es que los amo a ambos  
  
And they will never know/ y ellos nunca sabrán  
  
For love I sold my soul/ por amor vendí mi alma  
  
  
  
  
  
Recuerdo mi promesa, mi promesa...oh mi querido Shaoran, eres tan feliz...puedo sentirlo en tu sonrisa y en la de mi mejor amiga, los amo tanto...nunca debí irme...tal vez no habría podido tenerte pero al menos habría podido participar en su felicidad...lloro amargamente...porque desperdicie mi vida...puedo sentir a alguien a mi lado, es el...ese demonio...se que es hora de cumplir mi parte del trato, me levanto lentamente y tomo su mano  
  
sin decir una palabra, el lo entiende, puedo notar una mezcla de compasión en su mirada, el abre sus grandes alas negras y me envuelve en ellas, ahora todo es oscuridad...y unas ultimas lagrimas caen de mis ojos mientras me siento caer en un abismo profundo e infinito, lloro invocando a Shaoran, a Sakura, a mi madre, a Dios...ruego porque sean felices, cierro mis ojos y me dejo consumir por la eternidad...  
  
  
  
FIN 


End file.
